


Wembley

by hoodiemalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Malum - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Burns, M/M, malum, pyrotechnics accident, wembley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodiemalum/pseuds/hoodiemalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael gets into a major accident at Wembley and all calum wants to do is comfort him</p>
<p>- this is my first work ever so please comment on any suggestions you might have - </p>
<p>:)<br/>i am malum trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wembley

June 13th - Wembley Arena , London

michael clifford was tired. he wasn't tired of his life , his annoying band mates , or his schedule. he was just flat out tired. 

his eyes drooped slowly as he sat in the dressing room in Wembley Arena while the other boys were wandering around. 

the show was going to start soon , but all he wanted to do was drift off to dreamland. 

his guitar lay on the floor as he situated himself on the couch , closing his eyes. 

it hadn't even been a minute of rest when he heard the door open and mindless chatter fill the room. 

sighing loudly , he got up from his position and walked over to where calum stood. 

" mate , im tired. i want to sleep " 

" mikey , you need rest. come lay here. " 

calum ran over to the couch , sitting down while patting his lap. michael laughed before laying his head in calum's lap , legs hanging off the couch. 

it was like the old times. when calum would come after football practice and michael would snuggle up to him , as the stereo blasted calum's illegal copy of green day. 

they would sing softly to each other and forget the world. 

michael softly sighed in content as calum's fingers brushed his hair of his forehead. they kneaded through his hair , giving him a feeling of relaxation. 

his eyes shut once more as calum continued with the hair touching and michael fell asleep. 

or so he thought. 

a few minutes later , he was woken up by zop who scolded him for sleeping before getting on stage. 

he was supposed to be getting pumped up , not getting cozy. 

calum had slyly left and grabbed his bass before downing two cans of energy drinks and eating some chocolate. 

this would give him a buzz that left him with great energy. 

michael felt sluggish. his movements slowed down , his mind foggy , and his eyes in constant fear of closing. 

ashton and luke had already gotten ready for the show.

luke had his guitar in hand , pacing back and forth , building up energy. 

ashton sat on the couch , drumsticks in hand , lightly tapping them against his thigh to a specific beat. 

zop handed off michael's guitar just as ashton went up to stage. 

the screams were deafening and michael slightly jumped in shock. 

he adjusted his ear piece before the remaining three boys ran on stage , flowing with energy. 

just seeing all the fans brightened up michael's mood. he smiled quickly introducing the band before playing their first song. 

adrenaline pumping , michael was jumping around in no time. his energy level boosted , his mind cleared and all he could hear right now was the muffled screams of the fans along with their instruments. 

his eyes glazed over multiple faces , everyone looking sweaty and excited. 

this was his favorite part of the day. getting to see the fans while he was in his element. 

fans who all came together because of something four lame idiots from australia did. 

fans who became family. 

family. 

one word that described everyone in the arena. 

from the crew to his band mates to everyone screaming the lyrics he had written at 3 am on a rainy night in a hotel room back to him. 

his family. 

and he couldn't have asked for more.

as the show started coming to an end , calum quickly shouted " I LOVE YOU LONDON " and the crowd went wild as the beginning chords of their single " She Looks So Perfect" began to play. 

the flames from the pyrotechnics started to explode leaving the crowd mesmerized as michael grinned while strumming his guitar. 

his fingers played the strings with ease. he had been playing the song for so long that he could probably do it with his eyes closed. 

calum was walking on the other side of the stage when he felt it. the heat , the burning , the skin. 

he murmured a quick, " fuck " before bringing the burnt arm up to his mouth and licking the part. 

the pyros had accidentally hit him. he had gotten too close and he could have easily burnt more of his body if he wasn't careful. 

 

the skin around his arm started to pucker up and he winced as he felt the pain lingering. 

continuing to the play his bass , he was looking around when he heard a loud scream from the crowd. 

looking over to michael's section , he caught the moment. 

he would never forget it. 

the look on michael's face. the smoke. the screams. the fire. 

michael ran off stage , as pandemonium insured in the audience. 

the band hesitantly looked around before a manager backstage told them to continue singing. 

so they did. 

and calum was scared for mikey. 

so he let the tears fall as the chorus tumbled out of his mouth. 

and he prayed that his best friend would be okay. 

the song ended quickly and calum rushed offstage , forgetting the hundreds of fans who were just as worried and confused as he was. 

he ran straight to where he could see the crew crowded around. 

straight to michael. 

his bass hung off his body , his singed arm still untreated as he fought his way through the people. 

michael sat on a chair as medical personnel flustered around him. his cheeks glistened with tears and he noticed calum and choked out a quick , " calum ". 

he then bent over and vomited the bile from his stomach. 

calum ran over and rubbed michael's back. he made soothing circles and softly sang the lyrics to an old green day song both boys had memorized together. his eyes shifted as michael's breathing relaxed San came back to normal. 

calum grabbed michael's hand. he held on as tight as he could. 

as if michael's hand was the only thing that could save them. 

he thought of all the good memories between the two boys , trying to pass the vibes. 

his heart ached as michael let out a sharp cry and gripped his hand even harder. 

calum didn't care about his injured arm. 

all he cared about right now was michael. 

the medical personnel finished up quickly. leaving behind a tube full of burn cream and michael's face in a wrap. 

and as michael looked around , with blurred vision and teary eyes he caught sight of the calum's arm. 

"calum , holy fuck. calum your arm. " 

and that's when everything came rushing back. 

his arm hurt like hell as michael let go and quickly grabbed the injured one. 

"calum. why didn't you show them this ? shit this is bad. cuzmuffin , you should have. " 

calum's tears started to roll out even more. 

the combined pain of the burn along with mikey calling him cuzmuffin , something they had called each other when they were younger hurt him inside. 

" calum. cuzmuffin. look i got this. i promise. it's going to get better. " 

and calum let out a ironic laugh because he should be the one speaking these words to michael , yet michael was the one consoling him. 

grabbing the burn cream, michael applied some of it on the area burnt and carefully wrapped the gauze around calum's arm , hoping that he was doing it right. 

he lightly kissed the arm before , hugging calum with all of his remaining strength. 

" hey. we're going to be okay. " 

and those simple words gave both boys more courage than they could have ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope you liked it   
> please tell me anything i could have done better. i would love to hear how i could improve. 
> 
> \- this story might also be posted on Wattpad under the same username -


End file.
